


Library

by blackdoggo_61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoggo_61/pseuds/blackdoggo_61
Summary: “Are you sure? what if the librarian comes here?.” kyungsoo asked.“Soo, we're at the very end of this library he won’t go here you know.” and that chanyeol start kissing him sloppily .
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Library

“Fuck Chanyeol can you not?.” kyungsoo whispered angrily at chanyeol who’s hand is on his pant trying to unbotton it and slowly lowered his zipper.

_‘for fuck sake we're in the classroom.’_

Kyungsoo wants to yell at his face. how the fuck can he do this chanyeol’s full attention is on their professor but his hands is on his pants doing something magical. _fuck really fuck ._

“What? he doesn’t notice us anyway we're on the last row only us soo.” chanyeol whispered back damn his voice become more sexier.

“Shut the fuck up yeol.” he said and grab chanyeol hands away on his pants and he start to botton his trouser and his zipper again. damn chanyeol .

_he’s fucking have a boner right now...and its chanyeol fault. fuck ._

after finishing bottoning his pants he start listening to their professor thank god all of his classmates are busy with their own world if not they'd be dead.

“Ahh..”

Kyungsoo froze in his sit when he heard chanyeol he wants to look at him to confirm if he’s ‘doing’ it. but then he felt that his chair are shaking lightly because of chanyeol’s arm hitting his chair.

_‘What the fuck so he's really jacking off?.’_

“goddamn it chanyeol stop!..” kyungsoo said as he look down at chanyeol hand. his mouth slightly agape .

“Damn my uniform got stuck in your chair because of this sharp object i can’t remove help me” chanyeol says. kyungsoo can’t believe it he thought chanyeol was jacking off the hell. he felt so embarrassed.

“Okay, i will do it just fucking focused on what our professor says.”

**\-----------------**   
  
  
  


  
Kyungsoo is currently at the library while chanyeol is still on the cafeteria with his other friends he's thanking the god that finally chanyeol his boyfriend is now away from him that man is horny as fuck .

he is now at the very end part of this wide library no one comes here literally except him because he likes it here no people, no one will notice him, he can do his school work at peace and he can read his books without getting distracted. and mostly student doesn’t come here at library often they're always at the cafeteria and anywhere except library. and now he is here alone sitting at the floor while leaning his back against the library stacks while holding his all time favorite book.

“Oh..there you are...”

Kyungsoo was suddenly surprised when he heard chanyeol's deep voice. “Fuck you, can you stop doing that you scared me.”

“I’m sorry baby not again.” chanyeol said as he chuckled a little then sit on the floor with kyungsoo.

“you were with your friends right? so why are you here?.” he said looking at chanyeol while his eyebrow raised questioningly. and now chanyeol is looking so offended.

“what are you saying why? i am not allowed to see my boyfriend now? why are you like this are you perhaps jealous of them? you shouldn’t you're the love of my—

“Oh shut up.” kyungsoo said as he chuckled lighty. “You know that’s not what i mean, i mean is you barely interact with them now and that you should stay with them more today i know that makes you happy.”

“Soo did it hurt?.” Chanyeol said and that makes kyungsoo suddenly confused. _what the hell is he saying? ._

“Did it hurt? what?.”

“When you fell out on heaven.”

Kyungsoo stares at him and then it hits him and he started to laugh at chanyeol. “Damn where did you get that from?.”

“but its true tho, kyungsoo you're the best ever you're the one who’s making me happy damn i love you so much.” chanyeol said as he pulled kyungsoo close to an embrace.

Kyungsoo hugs him back he can’t stop smiling at how lucky he was .

“But kyungsoo i want to finish something we hadn’t finish a while ago.” chanyeol speak his voice becoming serious as he stare at kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was about to speak when chanyeol smash his lips against him as if trying to destory kyungsoo’s tongue their kiss was sloppy one and wet chanyeol reach to kyungsoo locks and grip on it so he can’t escape. he hears kyungsoo moan that make his dick aroused. chanyeol moving his tongue on kyungsoo mouth .

Kyungsoo breath heavily he feels chanyeol other hands on his lower part sucessfully unbottoning his pants .

_‘Damn chanyeol is really an expert when it comes to this.’_

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open when he realized what actually they’re doing he broke the kiss and chanyeol looks at him confused.

“Chanyeol we're literally at the librar—

“There’s no other students in here soo, and the librarian left when i came here.” Chanyeol says and was about to kiss kyungsoo when he felt a hand to his lips .

“Are you sure? what if the librarian comes here?.” kyungsoo ask again. then chanyeol chuckled and held kyungsoo’s hand. “Soo, we're at the very end of this library he won’t go here you know.” and that chanyeol start kissing him sloppily as his hand travel on kyungsoo’s shaft and start pumping it. kyungsoo feels likes he’s on cloud 9 .

“You like it babe.” chanyeol ask while his kissing kyungsoo neck leaving him a hickey’s .

“Yeol...ahh.”

Chanyeol kiss lowered down to his collarbone and to his nipple sucking it kyungsoo can hear the sound of chanyeol making while sucking his nipple right and left .

“That’s it..ahh..it’s so good yeol hmm.” griping on chanyeol’s hair to deepened it more. the feels is just so good .

After that chanyeol stand up while kyungsoo was sitting infront of him he unbuckled his pants and says “Kyungsoo suck me.” kyungsoo was shocked at chanyeol’s command but he obeys it anyway. kneels infront of him as he reach to chanyeol underwear and pulled it down and it shows chanyeol’s dick standing proudly infront of his face .

Kyungsoo grip on chanyeol’s dick while pumping it slowly he start licking the tip of chanyeol dick it gathered some pre-cum chanyeol looks at him he wants to push his dick to kyungsoo to make it deeper but he’s afraid he might hurt him. kyungsoo looking so gorgeous sucking his dick his plump red are super red he sucks so good like his life depends on it. it makes him turn on more when he hears the sound that kyungsoo makes slurping it like it’s a fucking lollipop.

“m’fuck soo.” kyungsoo suddenly stopped sucking him and he reaches for chanyeol’s hand and bring it on his hair. “Fuck my mouth like you meant it chanyeol.”

“Fuck soo, i would i fucking would but what if i hurt you?..” chanyeol asked worriedly. “Just do it yeol don’t ruin the fucking moment.” and that’s it with kyungsoo’s approval chanyeol lost it he grip painfully on kyungsoo hair and shoved his dick to kyungsoo mouth he start to grinds against his lover face kyungsoo’s hand holding onto his hips while his other hand are pumping his cock.

“Fuck soo, that’s it...so good..fuck.”

Chanyeol pushed kyungsoo to the stacks so he can lean on it while chanyeol still thrusting his dick onto his mouth to deepened it more he notice how kyungsoo mouth are stretch wide he can’t even see his own dick now.

“Fuck soo, gonna ruined your mouth you want it rough right?..i will give you....” he snickered. kyungsoo moaned that sends vibration on his dick it makes chanyeol thrust his hips more faster and erratically while looking down to kyungsoo who’s lips are now plump red and swollen, and looking at chanyeol with lust.

He grabbed Kyungsoo's hair tugging him back harshly forcing him farther on his dick as he thrust on him in and out.

“I’m....close...fuck.” without warning he pushed his cock all the way that he can feels the back of kyungsoo throat making kyungsoo choked as chanyeol comes but it didn’t stopped him from grinding kyungsoo face. chanyeol cum coating the other's throat. kyungsoo even failed to swallow it and just dripping on the corner of his lips kyungsoo still looks so beautiful with this all messy. tears falling down against his cheeks.

He pulled out .

Chanyeol kneeled down to and kissed him on the lips tasting his own cum on his lover's mouth.  
“I love you kyungsoo.” chanyeol suddenly spoke while pressing their heads together kyungsoo smiles. “I love you too, i can’t believe we really did it here you horny fuck.” he chuckled .

“But you like it soo.” smiling as he kissed him again .

“Stop that, i’m afraid we might have another round here chanyeol.” kyungsoo said and suddenly chanyeol face light up and he came close to kyungsoo face to kiss him again but he pushed him to the floor and proceed to fix his pants .

“kyungsooooo! that’s unfair.” chanyeol stand up.

“We have 14 hours to do that later yeol.” kyungsoo says as he picks up his things and start to walks while smiling. leaving chanyeol stunned.

“Did you really meant that soo? ohmygod i’m so excited!.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not good at writing as the others but i hope you will like it woof woof (✿^‿^)


End file.
